


The Misfortunes of Mia

by BrookeChiang



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Alien probing, Cuntbusting, hanging wedgie, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles X! And contains rather suggestive material! You have been warned, read at your own peril!-------------------------------------------------------19-year old Mia of Xenoblade Chronicles X meets some misfortune on her ill-planned adventures from a wedgie, a cuntbust, and some alien probing (first-person perspective)... all while a certain Chief is less than amused
Kudos: 1





	1. Wedgie from the Falconine Jacul

On the Leaning Ring, Oblivia, Mira…

Having finished my spiel to the Chief, I turned to run off to the back of the ring thing. But just one little misstep, and I found myself suspended over thin air!

"...Whuh?!" I barely had time to gasp before I found myself plummeting toward the hard ground below! "AAAAAH! I'm falliiiing!"

Then I felt something hook onto the back of my underwear and all of a sudden I wasn't falling anymore! Course, that meant my panties rammed into my sensitive crotch like a brick.

"OHHH!" I went all cross-eyed as I let out a groan of pain. To be honest, I never knew girls could hurt so much down there, much there as a mim!

And then I was rising through the air, the wedgie digging further into my slit. "OH! OW! What the heck?!"

It took me a moment to realize that the being giving me the mother-of-all-wedgies was apparently a freaky bird monster- one of those predatory Auravis that fly all over Mira! And who could blame me- all that pain down under was really distracting! "Oh hell, no! I am NOT going to be eaten like some worm!"

"HELLPPP MMEEE, CHIEFFF!" I screamed, flailing as the giant bird hauled me, each jolt. "OW-OW-OWWW!" The hanging wedgie was really chafing my all by sensitive bits like sandpaper!

My last glimpse of the Chief was her groaning and putting her face in her palm, while Lin, Elma, and that little Nopon Tatsu were staring after me in horror.

Jeez! I mean, Chief is so cool and such, but she could afford to look a little worried for my sake, right?


	2. Getting Cuntbusted

I thrashed about quite a bit as the darned bird hauled me off, but all that did was successfully bury my undergarments into depths I never knew it could go! Honestly, curses, how could my panties be so durable?!

After a few minutes, I gave up and just sank into my painful wedgie. Looking around, I took a good look at the damned monster I was soon to find myself in the gullet of. I made sure to glare it in the eye to let it know I wasn't going to go down without a fight! That's when I realized… that was its eye! The perfect target! I mean, even the buffest gym bro can't work out his eyeballs, right? They're all equally squishy! So if I poke that, maybe it'll let go of me, right? A brilliant deduction, if I do say so myself.

So I took out my dagger and stabbed away! Well, I only managed to get in one stab before the Auravis squawked bloody murder and suddenly I was plummeting through the air like a ton of bricks! "AAAAAHHH!"

WHAM! CRACK!

The most awful crunching noise resounded as I impacted a thick, ill-placed branch of a tree… or whatever they call the local tall flora! On the bright side, it stopped my fall… but that was the end of it! Totally dwarfed, overshadowed by the bad! See, I landed, straddling the branch between my legs! Worse, the branch was inclined upward the further it was from the trunk.

"OWWWW!" I howled in agony as my pussy impacted the branch at high velocity. Curses these mims have to be so realistic! As my head spun, I slumped off the branch like a wet sack of potatoes.

As I fell, my right foot was the first to strike the ground.

SNAP!

"GAAHH!" I nearly spat out my rations as my ankle gave way and the foot snapped to the side at an unnatural angle.

"OHHHH! AAAUGGH! OOUUCHH!" I groaned in excruciating pain as I cupped my injured groin. My clit must be broken for sure! Imagine how awkward it'll be at the Mimeosome Maintenance Center asking to replace my vajajay! So glad that I'm not in my real body though- I don't want to lose my babymaker before I have a chance to have any kids!

I sat there helplessly for a few hours, moaning in agony. Well, I did manage to crawl a few meters despite my broken foot and crotch, but I wouldn't be walking anywhere fast.

At long last, my miserable predicament came to an end as I heard the roar of engines approaching. And praise be, it wasn't those Ganglion bastards either! Or else I'd have been in a real pickle! No, it was none other than the illustrious Chief!

"Waugh?!" I exclaimed in pleasant shock as she landed her Skell, climbed out, and strode slowly up to me. "Ah! You came for me! I thought you weren't coming!"

The Chief's face bore an exasperated expression as she stared down at me. "I mean, we could have headed here right away, but I had some other stuff to do though… 'sides, I ain't losing my Skell because of you, Mia!"

Chief's teammates- Elma and Lin- were staring at her with flabbergasted expressions.

"You really are heartless…!" The woman named Elma muttered.

"Hey, but in the end you still came for me!" I exclaimed, still overjoyed to see her. Indeed, my excitement got the better of me and overcame my pain! "You're the best, Chief! I wanna hug you so hard right now!" I tried to stand up, forgetting my injury. "AaaaaAAAUGH! Ouch…" I fell back down. "Sorry, I think my fall didn't go so well."

I took a deep breath and began recounting my tale to the Chief. "When that thing first had me in its mouth, I sorta freaked out. But after a minute, this calm came over me, and I saw its eye right there. And I thought, 'Hey, maybe if I poke that, it'll let go of me.' I mean, even the buffest gym bro can't work out his eyeballs, right? They're all equally squishy! Being able to think clearly in a pinch like that is preeeeetty impressive, if I do say so myself. Where was I? ...Oh, right. The stabby bit. So anyway, I took my dagger, aimed at the eyeball, and ker-STAB! Heh. Man, it did NOT enjoy that! Thing squawked bloody murder and dropped me! ...Course, then I fell from the sky like a ton of bricks. Guess my awesome plan didn't factor in what would happen if I was dropped from such a height. I'll just have to file the whole 'crippling fall' part away under 'room for improvement'. Next time, though! Always learning from past mistakes, that's me!"

Heh, I'm sure my dads would've been proud of that line, I'm sure!

"So, um… think you could keep up this trend of saving my buns by lending me a shoulder? I don't think I'll be standing, much less walking, on my own anytime soon…"

Sighing, Chief Cross crouched down to allow me to sling my left arm around her neck. I knew it! She may act all tough on the outside, like a lean mean killing machine, but she's a huge softie on the inside!

"Let me help!" Lin hurried to my right side.

"Thanks a bunch-" I sighed, happy to be finally getting back to New LA.

It was at that moment an Auravis swooped down, wings bent in attack stance. Son-of-bitch! Was it using me as bait all along to lure in more prey?

The Auravis shot out an explosive fireball at Elma's back, but the lithe woman dodged aside instinctively.

And, as bad luck would have it slammed into- and exploded- right against my abused crotch. "AAAHH!"

"Yikes!" Lin and the Chief dodged aside to escape the flames, hastily putting out any embers that had caught on them.

Which meant I crashed ingloriously to the ground like a sack of rice. Moaning, I clutched at my burned genitals. "Fuck… my- I- I'm finished…"

Then I passed out ignominiously.


End file.
